The Story of an Edd
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: What's under Edd's hat? Why aren't his parents around? Why has no one met his parents? ALL REVEALED
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing unusual about the blue house at the edge of the cul-de-sac. It was 2 stories and everything about it was well kept. The door, shutter and mailbox were a bright shade of purple, possibly hinting to the average eye that there were more females in the house than males.

That average eye would be incorrect. At the very moment I tell this, there is only one person in the house and he is a male. To be specific, he is a young boy, a young child. Actually, he wasn't much of a child, then as a teen or a pre-teen, but either way, he was young enough. The parents, both of them, were not in the house; they hadn't been since two AM that morning.

The boy, Eddward Marion, didn't mind being alone in his humble abode of course. He had become used to it after the first few years.

This story isn't about Eddward's house though, or how old he was. This story isn't about where his parents are. This story is about Eddward. Of course, they don't call him that. His name to his friends switches from 'Edd', to 'Double D' because of the two d's at the end of his name, to 'Sock Head' because of the strange sock like hat he always wears over his head.

Whether you call him Edd, Double D, Eddward or Sock Head really doesn't matter though. In fact, you could call him Jack and it wouldn't mess up the story. I suppose I should just get on with the story now, instead of ranting? Yes, I do believe I should. So, here you have it, finally, after reading all this, you get the story.

XxXxX

The house was silent as Edd sat up slowly in his bed. The room was pitch black as for the fact that it was still extremely early and that he had the blinds down over his window. He climbed out of bed and fumbled around his room, searching for the light switch. It didn't take long to find it of course. Once he did, he flipped it on. Light flooded the room, causing him to wince from surprise.

He shook it off though and walked over to his closet. He set his feet in the clearly marked outlines and his closet slowly slid open, revealing a set of toiletries and a hat rack for each day of the week. Edd grabbed the hat for Saturday and set it on his arm. He grabbed a few of the toiletries and carefully opened his door, heading down the hall to his bathroom.

Knowing that he had little time before his friends called, he took a quick shower, but not a sloppy one. Nothing was worse than germs for poor mysophobic Edd. Making haste, he slipped a reddish orange t-shirt over his head and slipped on his favorite pair of purple shorts. He slid his favorite red socks on, making sure they went well over his knees.

Then he slipped his trademark black ski hat over his blonde hair, looking into the mirror to be sure that the hat covered his entire head. He didn't want the scars to be seen. They had been seen once already and he didn't want to have to answer questions. After seeing that it did, he exited the bathroom and quietly headed down the steps to the kitchen. Like he expected, there was a green sticky note on the table.

_Dear Edward,_ it began.

Edd sighed.

"No worries, mother will get my name correct soon enough," he muttered to himself.

_After breakfast, I'd appreciate if you'd be kind enough to fix up the guest room before we get home tonight. Your father is having his boss over and if any thing is out of order, we'll ground you and make you stay at home away from your friends. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

Edd nodded. It could've been worse. He opened the pantry and took out a single slice of bread. He set it in the toaster as he got the butter out of the refrigerator. He didn't have much of an appetite and he wanted to fix up the guest room as soon as possible. He heard the toast pop out of the toaster just as he pulled a plate down from the cabinets. He put it on the plate and carefully buttered it. The second he was sure that every inch was covered, he put the butter back into the refrigerator and set the butter knife into the dishwasher after carefully rinsing it off.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and looked at the two empty chairs beside him. They had always been empty, ever since he could remember. He ate his toast carefully, but no matter how careful he was, the crust got stuck in the gap between his front teeth.

"Oh, how discomposing! Why must this happen repetitively to me?" he asked, annoyed.

He sighed and set the empty plate into the dishwasher and turned it on. He went back upstairs and thoroughly brushed his teeth. Seeing that the bread piece stayed in the gap between his teeth, he flossed it out, clearly disgusted. Having completed that, he headed for the guest room.

To the normal eye, it would've been spotless. To Edd's eyes, it was filthy. The curtains were dusty, the covers on the bed were uneven, there was a small stain on the curtain, and the lamp's shade was tilted! How disastrous!

"Filthy, filthy, filthy!" Edd remarked.

He turned to the closet in the hall for a duster, a vacuum, glass cleaner and a Febreze plug in. One could never be too careful! Then he began to work.

XxXxX

Roughly an hour later at 6 AM, the guest bedroom was officially spotless and smelt like soft jasmine. Edd was exhausted, but it was worth it. He carefully placed the cleaning supplies back into the closet and went up to his room, his carefully labeled room. He didn't collapse on the bed like most people would after cleaning for an hour at a really early time in the day.

Instead, he carefully made his bed, making sure the surface was flat before turning to his bookshelf and pulling out a book on brain damage. He had checked it out from the local library yesterday and was at a part where they talked about how concussions are received and how to check if you have one. He gently sat on the edge of the book and cracked open the book to where he last was.

XxXxX

"YO SOCKHEAD!" Eddy yelled angrily, banging his fists on Double D's front door.

"Maybe he was eaten by a giant chicken," Ed suggested.

"You're a giant chicken," Eddy shot back, before continuing to pound away at the door.

Edd opened the door quickly, not giving Eddy enough time to stop pounding away. Edd got smacking by the swinging fists. He fell to the floor.

"Good Lord, man!" Edd cried out from the floor.

Eddy paid no mind to his friend's pain.

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently.

"I was lost in the world set by the desirable piece I was reading upstairs," Edd explained.

"I like pancakes too Double D," Ed said.

Edd smiled.

"Yes, I suppose they are quite enjoyable," he agreed.

"Anyway Sock Head, I have a scam in mind! No way it'll fail!" Eddy grinned, slicking back his black hair with his hand.

"Like all of your other eminent scams?" Double D asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Then he realized the door was open and he quickly closed it. Eddy shook his head.

"No, this one will really work! I swear! It's like this..."

XxXxX

"I told you that it would not work," Double D smirked.

"Then why didn't you stop me Sock Head?" he yelled angrily, rubbing his bruised forehead.

For those of you that don't know, getting hit over the head with a wooden stand by a furious Sarah is never good. Ed didn't seem bothered though. He still had the alien costume on.

"You know you can take that off, right monobrow?" Eddy asked Ed.

Ed nodded.

"Yes, but it's harder to eat gravy when the stove's turned off Eddy," Ed said.

"Pardon me?" Double D asked, confused.

Eddy shrugged.

"Double D, what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Mother and Father invited Father's boss over in an attempt to win him over," Double D said, adjusting his hat.

"Can I come over? My parents are heading down to LA til Monday morning," Eddy said.

Double D shook his head.

"Father and Mother wouldn't allow it. Besides, the guest room will be occupied," Double D explained.

"Man, your parents are so uptight!" Eddy complained.

"Nothing spooks the chickens more than a fox with scrambled eggs," Ed grinned.

"That's it Lumpy! We can scare your parents out of the house!" Eddy grinned as if it was the most brilliant idea he had ever heard of.

Double D's eyes widened.

"I-I, no, that would not... Mother and Father would be most displeased," he said more to himself than Eddy.

"It's settled. We're scaring your parents out!" Eddy was already bouncing with excitement.

"Eddy, no! Mother and Father... no, they wouldn't like it! I would get in ever so much trouble!" Double D sounded terrified.

"Come on Sock Head, lighten up!"

"Can't you stay the night with Ed? It wouldn't be a burden, would it Ed?" Double D turned to the tallest of the trio.

"Nope," he said the first words that night that made a bit of sense.

"See? Or you could stay in your own house, unsupervised as you always wished for," Edd suggested.

Eddy shrugged.

"I guess..."

Hearing that, Edd headed off towards his house. He was sure that his parents would be home any second and he wanted to be there to help fix up dinner.

"Good bye Double D," Ed called, waving.

As he walked off, Eddy turned to Ed.

"Have you ever seen Sock Head's parents?" he asked.

"I think Double D hatched from a cabbage," Ed said simply.

"That'd explain why his tongue is green," Eddy agreed and the two walked down the sidewalk.

**This is my first Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic. How'd I do? Don't flame me too bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe people like this! Just don't flame me for my ideas for I've spent more time searching up Double D then you probably have for anything. So far, it's been a whole week of research! YEAH!**

Double D carefully stepped into his house and walked into the kitchen. Like he thought, there were some notes on the table.

_Dear Eddward,_ the first one started.

_Fix up your hair up so it covers the scars. Be sure to rid yourself of that infernal hat before we get home. Put on your nicest clothes. I recall your mother having bought you a nice suit last Christmas and I know it would do just fine. Be ready by 7 o'clock sharp._

_-Father_

Double D glanced at the clock. It was already 4. He had a lot to do! He glanced down at the second note.

_Once you are all fixed up, prepare dinner. I have already preheated the oven. Fix up some steak, salad, pasta and get 3 of our finest wines from the wine cellar. Set out the white table cloth and get some nice music. Our guest would prefer it if the rooms were neat. _

There was a small heart, _Mother_

Double D smiled. Dinner sounded delightful! He headed upstairs to his room, being careful not to mess up the carpet. He opened and shut his door carefully, avoiding all scuff marks and set his feet into the clearly marked foot outlines. The closet opened and Double D looked through it. He did indeed find the suit his father had been talking about in the middle of the closet.

It was a simple tuxedo with a long sleeved white underneath, a black coat, black slacks and a bow tie. Edd detested bow ties though, so he grabbed a black tie from the closet too. He took the suit into the bathroom and changed. He came out feeling alien. He didn't have on red socks like he wanted, he was barefoot. The white shirt was a size too big, the jacket felt alright and the pants were too long.

Edd didn't fret though. His mother had a sewing machine and he knew how to hem clothing.

XxXxX

Edd stared into the mirror, doubtfully. He didn't look like Double D. He didn't look like Sock Head. He looked like Eddward. His long blonde hair was combed in a strange fashion so that it covered all of his head, hiding the scars in the best way possible. It was obvious that a lot of hair gel had been used. Not hairspray though, hair spray damages the air and stains the walls. Besides, Edd was allergic to hair spray.

The white shirt underneath didn't feel as comfortable as his favorite t-shirts, the jacket made him feel restrained, imprisoned even, the pants went past his knees, much to his annoyance, but he did like that it covered his legs. He had things on his legs he was sure that his parents didn't want guests to see. His bare feet were freezing.

Edd had to shrug it off though. He had a dinner to prepare. He walked, not ran, down the staircase and to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and opened it, looking for everything he needed. He found a few packages of steak in the freezer and a big bag of pasta noodles in the pantry. He set both of the packages on the countertop.

Edd set a frying pan on the stove top and set the stove to medium heat. He poured a teaspoon of vegetable oil, no more, no less, into the pan and let it sit for a little bit as he cut open the steak package. Once Edd was sure that the oil was warm, he set the steak in the pan. He made haste to cover the steak up. Nothing was worse than the horrible fumes that resulted from it. He set the timer on the stove to four minutes and threw away the steak's package's trash.

Then he turned his attention to the pasta. He got into the cabinets above and grabbed a large stockpot, filling it 3/4ths of the way full. Then he set it on the stove top, next to the steak. Edd poured two teaspoons of salt into the water. It wouldn't be too much, wouldn't be too little. He set the water to boil and waited.

The timer for the steak went off first. He uncovered it and stepped back so the fumes wouldn't hit him. Taking a pair of tongs, he carefully turned it over and recovered it, setting the timer to four minutes again.

Then he turned back to the pasta. The water was boiling rapidly now. Edd took a spoon and stirred it a few times. The boiling wasn't disturbed so he knew he could continue. He took 3 cups of pasta and poured it in to the stockpot. He was aware that pasta generally doubled in size, but he had a large stockpot and he was sure that his parents and the boss would be hungry. Then he began to stir the pot with his long spoon. He watched the timer. Time couldn't have gone by any slower.

The timer went off eventually and Double D brought a plate down from the cabinets and set it on that. He set a timer on the pasta for nine minutes and opened the basement door. He walked carefully down the steps, holding onto the railing. When he got down to the basement, he examined the winery carefully. His mother had taught him to match the color of wine with the color of food.

Steak is considered a red meat, so red wine would be excellent. He examined the reddish looking wines. There seemed to be hundreds. Five caught his eye from their decorative detail, so he walked over to them, examining their names. Merlot, Malbec, Cabernet Franc, Cabernet Sauvignon and Mouvedre. The Mouvedre was labeled to have a spicy taste though, so he decided against it. He ended up grabbing the two Cabernets and the Merlot before heading upstairs carefully, making sure not to spill or break anything. If anything was broken, mother and father would punish him dearly.

He set the wine on the table top before glancing at the timer. He still had four minutes before the timer went off. Edd went to the closet down the hall and found a white table cloth, one that mother and father loved. He moved the wine from the table to counter top and carefully spread the white tablecloth across the table. He then set the table itself with three wine glasses, three glass plates and a nine forks, spoons and knives. He set the fork and the knife to the left of the plates and the spoon to the right.

The timer went off for the pasta so Edd hurried to the stove. He carried the stockpot to the sink carefully and set a strainer in the sink. He poured the stockpot's contents into the strainer until it was empty. Then he set the stockpot into the dishwasher along with the large spoon. He lifted the drainer up so that all of the water left the pasta. He then set the strainer back down so he could get a large bowl for the pasta.

Once the pasta was in the bowl, Edd set it on the table, right next to the plate of steak. He examined his work, happy with it. Then he remembered. He still had to set the wine and get the music. He decided that music would be hardest, so he should do it first. He went upstairs, into the room that was normally forbidden, except for in certain times of need, his parents' room.

A CD rack was on his mother's side of the room. He was only looking for one CD though and he found it easily. It was his mother's track of symphony. It included the bests of Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and Vivaldi. He careful grabbed it and walked down the stairs slowly, as to not break the CD. He entered the kitchen again and set the CD in a hang down CD player, attached to the bottom of one of the cabinets. The symphonies began to play and Edd's head swayed happily.

Then all of a sudden, he stopped. He heard the front door unlock and saw his parents come in.

Mr. Edd's Father looked nothing like Edd. He was a tall, muscular figure with black hair that had a widow's peak. He had a small goatee and dark green eyes. His skin was purely tanned. It made him look Israeli almost, but you could tell that he wasn't.

Mrs. Edd's Mother resembled Edd, but just barely. She had long blonde, pale hair that also formed a widow's peak, unlike Edd's flat hairline. Her skin was pale and translucent, unlike her son's somewhat tan skin and her husband's sun kissed body. Her eyes were blue, just like Edd's. Her eyes were set back into her skull though, giving her a scarier look.

Both of their mouths were mouths were in straight lines, and they both looked angry.

"Eddward! Have you finished your chores?" Mr. Edd's Father asked, angrily.

Edd's eyes were round and it was obvious that he was scared.

"Y-Yes, Father. Dinner is prepared, the guest room is neat and tidy," his voice was small and shaky.

Mr. Edd's Father was silent for a moment, surveying the room. Then he nodded approvingly.

"Good job," he said, surprising Edd.

Edd smiled in relief.

"Now, pour your mother and I some of the Merlot. My boss will be here soon and I don't want anything to look sloppy."

Edd's smile faded and he walked over to the wine, his hands shaking. His father was kind enough to open the wine, seeing that Edd wouldn't have the strength to. Once it was open, Edd grabbed the wine and carefully made his way to the table.

Suddenly, a sharp banging began on the door and the doorbell was pressed in and held. Both of Edd's parents jumped in surprise. Edd did too. Now if you recall, he had a wine bottle in his hands. It slipped from his grip and shattered on the floor, wine getting everywhere and glass flying. Mr. Edd's Father glared at Edd with such anger in his eyes that Edd forgot how to breathe. He just stood there.

"Go... get the door," his mother hissed, "And tell them to go away."

Edd walked to the door, fear in his eyes. He opened it and saw Ed and Eddy on the steps.

"Hey, what took you so-," Eddy started before bursting out laughing. "AGH! MY EYES!" he cried, pretending to cover his eyes in mock fear of Double D hatless.

Ed laughed too. "You look funny Double D."

Double D felt tears fill his eyes. He shook his head softly, blinking tears away.

"Go away," he whispered softly.

"What?" Eddy asked, confused.

Edd's breath became quicker as he glared at them.

"Go away," he said louder, angrier, before slamming the door in their faces.

Ed and Eddy stood there, surprised.

"Did that really just happen?" Eddy asked Ed.

Ed had tears in his eyes and was pouting.

"COME BACK DOUBLE D! YOU CAN HAVE MY POPTART!" he wailed.

Double D replied, but it wasn't too them.

"No! My sincerest apologies! I'll clean it up!" Edd sounded frantic.

The next thing they hurt was the sound you make when you're slamming a book against the floor: loud pounding. That was drowned out by Double D's screams.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" he sobbed, terrified.

"Sock Head?" Eddy called, confused.

Suddenly, the house was silent again. There was the sound of footsteps tearing up the staircase and a few severe cusswords, but other then that, everything was back to normal.

"You think Sock Head's okay?" Eddy asked Ed as they walked away.

Ed was still standing at the door.

"Come back... you can have my chicken too," he said, obviously upset.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Lumpy, let's go home," Eddy grabbed Ed by the arm and tugged him down the road.

**I just told you how to cook steak, pasta and what wines go best with steak. You're welcome. This chapter was hard to write. I was going to put it so you could know what the parents were doing to him, but I decided against it. It'd ruin the next chapter. Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

Edd got out of bed the next morning, his head pounding, his arm stinging, his leg numb with pain. He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't. He knew he had to get out of the house or Ed and Eddy would get suspicious. He limped over to his closet and it opened. He grabbed the hat for Sunday and his clothes, along with his toiletries. Then he limped to the bathroom slowly. He glanced into the mirror and winced. His head was way worse. He looked down at his arm and had to turn away quickly. If his head and arm looked like that, he didn't even want to look at his leg.

He undressed and hopped into the shower, hoping that the warm water would soothe his burns. He hoped wrong. The second the water hit his head, he hissed in pain and leapt out of the water's stream. He wanted to get clean, but it hurt too much. He climbed out of the shower and shut it off and got dressed, carefully slipping everything on, hoping it wouldn't hurt. Once everything was on, he glanced into the mirror before pulling his hat on, hoping it would stay on.

Then he looked at his arm. His sleeves didn't cover the large, bruised cut. He limped to his room and put a long sleeve shirt on underneath his t-shirt. He knew that the heat would be torture, but he didn't want anyone to see and to ask. Even though he knew that his friends were too stupid to put two-and-two together, he had to be careful.

XxXxX

Ed waved his arm when he saw Double D walking stiffly toward him.

"Hello cabbage baby," Ed greeted him.

Edd raised an eyebrow at that.

"Top of the morning to you too," he nodded at Ed.

Eddy glared at him.

"Why'd you slam the door in my face yesterday Sock Head?" he asked, angry.

Edd felt himself pale, but he had an idea. He just hoped they were stupid enough to believe him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, playing dumb.

Eddy pushed a finger into Double D's chest.

"You know what I mean!" he said.

Double D winced. Eddy had quite a force to his point. In doing so, his head jerked back and rubbed against the wounds on his head.

"I was home with Mother and Father last night. I do not recall either of you coming to my doorstep and I do not recall hurling the door closed in your face. You must have had a strange dream," Double D knew he was stuttering and had his lie voice on, but he didn't care.

Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a dream... don't you remember it lumpy?" Eddy asked Ed.

Double D crossed his fingers and hoped that Ed didn't.

"I like gravy Eddy," Ed smiled.

Double D sighed happily. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"You sure do monobrow."

XxXxX

"What's wrong with Double Dork?" Kevin asked Nazz, pointing to Double D as he limped after Ed and Eddy.

Nazz watched him for a moment and shrugged.

"Idk Kev... now come on, we're gonna be late," she grinned and grabbed the brunette's arm, tugging him after her.

XxXxX

Double D never thought the day would end. By lunchtime, he was in extreme pain. He sat at Ed's kitchen table, eating a sandwich he had prepared. He wasn't hungry though. He was too upset to eat. A sudden knocking on the door saved him from eating. Eddy went and got the door. Double D gasped when he saw who it was.

"Mother? Father?" he asked, surprised.

It was indeed his mother and father. Eddy grinned.

"Finally! You do exist!" he cried, happily.

Ed smiled.

"Hello cabbage people," he greeted them.

Edd's parents paid them no mind.

"Eddward, come on dear, we have to get you to the hospital," his mother insisted in her light, scary voice.

Edd's eyes widened.

"W-Why?" he stuttered.

"The neighbors have complained of seeing you limp and wince all day. They wish us to take you to the hospital," his father replied.

Edd's eyes widened.

"O-Oh," he looked at his friends, who looked confused. "G-Goodbye."

He waved to them and limped after his parents. The second they were gone, Eddy burst out laughing.

"Man, Sock Head's parents look so stupid!" he laughed.

Ed laughed too, "I love cabbage people!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated and my idea is suckish so this might be bad. Forgive me…**

"Alright Eddward, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Rengaw asked Double D as the boy stood up in his room.

Double D was staring at the table made for the patient to sit on.

"Filthy," he repeated to himself over and over again, before reaching up into his hat and pulling out a small pillow.

He set it on the table and carefully sat on it. Oh, the wonders of having a small head and a large hat… The doctor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"W-Well, I've been in abhorrent pain all morning and I'd like it to end," Double D said, picking his words carefully.

"Abhorrent? Wow, that's some pretty big words there! Anyway, let's see, where have you been in 'abhorrent' pain?"

Double D began to twiddle his thumbs as he glanced about the room.

"On my leg, upon my arm and on my head," Double D said softly, hoping his parents weren't listening.

The doctor nodded and wrote that down on his clipboard.

"Can you show me the areas that have been bothering you?" he asked, politely.

Double D nodded and decided to start with his leg. He gently brought his right leg up onto the table beside him and lowered his sock, showing the huge, bruised cut. The doctor winced.

"How'd you get that?" he asked, examining it closer.

Double D felt his heart skip a beat.

"I uh… I don't recall actually," he lied.

The doctor looked up at him, surprised.

"Did you take a hit on the head too?" he joked.

Double D nodded and removed his hat, making sure to scoop all of the objects on his head into the hat. The doctor peered at his head, his eyes widening.

"Not good," he mumbled to himself. "Anything else?"

Double D lifted his sleeve slowly and showed the doctor the bruised cut their too. The doctor winced.

"Worse than I thought," he commented. "We'll have to perform surgery. The damage on your head could prove to be fatal to you…"

Edd's eyes widened at the mention of it being fatal. The doctor picked up his phone and muttered quick frantic words into it before hanging up. The doctor paid Edd no mind while he opened a drawer and pulled out a hospital gown. He handed it to Edd.

"Here, put this on. I'll be back in five minutes. We have to begin this, quickly," Dr. Rengaw tore out of the room, closing it behind him.

Double D pulled the disinfectant spray from his hat and sprayed the gown down before undressing and slipping it on. He felt so uncomfortable, but he had to get surgery to prevent fatality. The last thing he wanted to do was die. Double D fingered the brim of his hat slowly. The doctor seemed to be taking forever. Edd glanced into the mirror with a frown. He looked so strange with his blonde hair down and in his face. It was his head that freaked him out though.

Edd never knew how bad it looked. The 'ominous dodge ball incident' as he had been told to say to anyone who asked, had done a number on his head. There were long, red indentations through the center of his head, several bruises there too. It didn't look healthy. In fact, it looked like he was dying, except for the fact that he wasn't.

He heard the door open again and he saw his parents standing there, not a drop of worry in their faces. Edd took a step back, scared. They didn't step forward though.

"Eddward…" his mother began, slowly.

Edd said nothing and just avoided their gaze.

"I have a surgery to attend," he muttered softly.

"Eddward, you will look at your mother when she addresses you!" his father growled.

Edd leaned up and looked at them both.

"Eddward, keep your mouth shut," his mother advised.

Edd nodded softly. "Always."

Before they could continue, the doctor entered the room.

"Eddward, please come with me."

Edd was more than happy to follow along.

XxXxX

An IV and an unconscious Edd later, the doctor's began to operate on him.

"Such a young boy… such a shame," one doctor said aloud, stretching some gloves over his hands.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Rengaw asked, shaking his brown hair out of his eyes.

The doctor gestured to the boy's arm. There were 4 distinct bruises, long and thin, side by side.

"What about them?" Dr. Rengaw asked, examining the boy's arm closely.

"These are bruises from a hand enclosed around his arm. Either this boy gets beat up, or he's abused," the doctor explained.

Dr. Rengaw nodded.

"I'll question the parents later. Right now, let's work on operating."

XxXxX

Double D's stitched up body lay on the hospital bed, 10 stitches on his arm, 15 on his leg and a mind-blowing 35 on his head. Even the doctors were surprised at that, but the first 10 stitches broke. Technically, he only had 25, but still, that's a lot.

His mother and father gazed down at him, slightly interested. Their son had 50 stitches in his body at the moment. 50 stitches was a lot. Dr. Rengaw approached them, his mask and gloves off. He walked up to Edd, placing the boy's trademark hat in his hands.

"Excuse me, are you his parents?" Dr. Rengaw asked.

They both nodded.

"Yes, my name is Charles and this is my wife, Cynthia," Double D's father introduced them.

Dr. Rengaw shook both of their hands.

"My name is Dr. Rengaw. I was one of the several people who operated on your son and I have a few questions about him."

Cynthia nodded, "Ask away."

"Your son… was he picked on by the neighborhood kids?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Charles asked, confused.

"Well, we found bruising that looks like it's from a hand. We suspect many things…"

Cynthia spoke up. "Yes, the kids in the cul-de-sac absolutely despise our son. It's such a shame. He's such a sweet boy."

Now, all Ed, Edd N Eddy fans know that there are three problems with her statement(s).

Double D is the most liked out of 'The Ed Boys'. The only person in the neighborhood who hates him is Kevin.

His parents know nothing about him. How would they know anything?

His parents hate him. Why would it be a shame?

Dr. Rengaw bought it though.

"Oh, alright. Take young Eddward home. Make sure he takes it easy for the next few weeks on his arm, leg and head. I suggest bed rest and plenty of water."

The parents nodded. "Always."

But if Dr. Rengaw was listening, he would have heard the venom laced in their voices.

**Doctor diagnosed me with Depression. Such a young age for Depression… oh well, I'm going to get a therapist…So yeah, thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, it's half-past five, let's see what I can do! I have to update so wish me luck… Tanner, if you're reading this, go ** yourself. I HATE YOU! DAHHH! Makin Tyler cry at the ** lunch table and breakin my heart even more. Anyway, where was I? Let's see, Tanner to ** himself… hate him… breaking heart… oh yeah, updating. **

Edd opened his eyes weakly to find himself on the couch in his living room. It felt strange to not be in his own bed. The couch hurt his head. Then he began to remember things. The couch didn't hurt his head, he hurt his head. Actually, his parents hurt his head. It wasn't the couch's fault.

"Sorry couch," he whispered, not entirely in the right mind yet.

But he was in a right enough mind to hear footsteps above his head. He looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but he kept hearing the steps. Like I said, he wasn't in his right mind. So he did the last thing in the world that Double D would do when danger was possible. He gently got to his feet and headed for the staircase, black ski hat in hand.

Every step he took, pain shot up his leg, but he had learned how to not wince. Well, he had learned to hide winces of pain anyway. Even if he hadn't hid it, no one would have noticed, not even him. Edd's mind was too fuzzy for anything to register. When he got to his room, he found the door open. He didn't really seem to mind though. He saw the light on and smiled to himself.

"Light… isso pretty," he laughed to himself, almost drunkenly.

If you care to remember, the last time Double D was like this was when he was desperately tired and needed sleep. His words were un-Double D and he wasn't thinking right.

Double D walked into his room to find people in blue jumpsuits with white lettering on the back. Double D was seeing blurry though, so he couldn't read the letters. All he knew was that there were people in his room that were in blue.

"Why, good day fellow smirfs," he greeted them, with a drunken grin.

Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Eddward?" one with black long hair asked, flipping his hair out of his face.

Edd nodded, looking at them.

"You hear for some tea? I prepared some," he said, stumbling over nothing as he walked deeper into the room.

"They must have given him some hard core pain killers," the black haired one muttered to one of the ones with a short, red, 'Real Slim Shady' hair cut.

The red headed Eminem look alike nodded.

"Yeah, I need to get me some of that stuff for my kids," he joked.

Double D didn't understand. He took a seat on his bed, pulling his hat over his head.

"Welcome to Edd's Room. How may I help you?" he asked, with a big green.

"Kid, we have some questions for you," a bald man told him, approaching him.

"That will be $2.35. Cash or credit?" he pretended to adjust a name tag.

"Cash or wha-? Kid, this is serious!" the man said, trying not to sound angry.

"Alrighty, thank you!" Edd mimicked opening a cash register, making a realistic 'ding' noise, pretending to put money into the register. "Have a nice day."

The whole room went dead silent, but Double D sat there with that insane grin plastered on his face. The Eminem look alike walked up to Double D and returned the grin.

"Yo little dude with the hat and the face! We got some Q's for you and we need some A's. Wanna help me out?" he said strangely.

Eyebrows rose up, but for some reason Double D seemed to understand.

"Whatya need ma good man?" he asked, reaching under his hat and pulling out his labeler.

He began spelling out stuff in the room and relabeling the labels that had fallen off. He was slowly returning to his own mind.

"Well, it's about your parents," the bald guy began.

Double D shivered. "They aren't here, correct?" he looked behind his back.

Once he was sure they weren't there, he resumed relabeling. He set it down though to fix his bed.

"Messy," he repeated to himself over and over again.

He straightened the bed carefully before dramatically pulling out an iron from underneath. The blue suited men were all pretty confused.

"Anyway, tell us about your parents. Do they… hurt you?" the guy with long black hair asked, awkwardly.

Double D was returning more and more to his normal self. He didn't answer at first.

"Sometimes, but only when I misbehave," he explained, getting eye level with the bed sheets, frowning at their unevenness.

Mother and Father didn't like sloppiness. Oh no, sloppiness was not tolerated. He ran the iron over the bed again.

"Misbehave?" the Eminem dude asked.

"Correct, like when I don't follow their orders. I have to follow their orders or else they get angry," if Double D had been in his right mind, he wouldn't have said anything.

Thank the Lord for too strong of pain killers.

"How do they issue orders? They never seem to be home. Their beds look like they haven't been slept in for a while," the bald man asked.

Double D didn't hesitate.

"Sticky notes… that reminds me, I have chores to do," he unplugged the iron and set it under his bed again.

He headed for the staircase, still limping because of his leg. The men in blue suits followed as he made his way to the kitchen where a single sticky note sat on the table.

_Dear Eddward,_

_If you're still in pain, take two of the painkillers before breakfast. That should help. Anyway, your father and I will be gone on business for a week. You know what do. If anyone asks, just tell them the truth: we're away on business. The list of chores I need done are listed in the supply closet._

_Love you,_

_Mother_

Edd didn't flinch as he walked over to the cabinet where the spices usually were. He opened it and looked through the cabinet for the pain killers his mother had mentioned. He found them beside the paprika and the garlic. He pulled them down, set them on the counter and looked at them, but he didn't take them. No, he was stronger than that. He walked to the supply closet and opened it. Indeed, there was a huge list of chores.

_Mow the Lawn_

_Hem the Curtains_

_Fix up your tuxedo_

_Plant some petunias, the seeds are in mother's dresser_

_Clean out the attic_

_Alphabetize our wine collection_

_Stop by the store and buy eggs, steak, flour, more spices and some more string for the sewing machine_

Edd nodded and headed for the backyard. The men in the blue suits grabbed him by the arms.

"You won't have to do any of those chores. We need just a quick word with your parents."

Double D didn't seem to care. His eye lids drooped and he walked back to the couch.

"Kay… wake me up later," he muttered and collapsed on the coach, soft snores coming from his mouth.

The Eminem dude walked up to him and looked down at him with a grin. He laughed and pointed to Edd.

"I need to get me one of these," he laughed, before throwing a blanket over the strange blonde boy.

**Suggestions would be uber helpful! I can see the blockade up ahead… it says 'Writers Blockade'. Can't be good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I have to finish this story cuz I got two others to work on, so if you aren't an X-Men Evolution fan, remove me from your author alert (if you added me in the first place). Kay, time for a Happy Ending.**

Ed and Eddy knocked on Double D's door rapidly for what had to have been the eighth time that day.

"Man, the doctors must've killed Sock Head!" Eddy kicked the door angrily.

"No! Not Double D!" Ed cried.

Eddy shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sure that even if Sock Head died, he'd still haunt us and tell us to scrub behind our ears or something."

That only made Ed more upset.

"No Eddy! No ghosts! Ed don't like ghosts!"

Eddy ignored him and continued to knock on the door. To his surprise, it was opened. Standing inside of the house was a man with red hair that was in a familiar styled buzz cut. He had his arms over his chest and looked amused.

"Yo little dudes," the red head grinned.

"I'm not short!" Eddy screamed angrily, charging at the guy.

The red head just simply stuck out a hand and kept Eddy at bay.

"Whatya dudes need?" he asked.

"Where is Double D?" Ed asked a whole head taller than the red head.

"Oh, blondie? The one with the BIG kick-a hat?" the red head asked.

Eddy stopped fighting and looked up at the red head.

"How do you know Sock Head?"

The red head laughed.

"Sock head… man, I gotta remember that," he chuckled to himself. "Anyway, come on in. He's passed out on the couch."

The red head backed up and let Ed and Eddy walk in through the door. They walked over to Edd who was asleep, his ski hat over his eyes and up. Ed picked Double D up like a baby and rocked him.

"ROCK A BY BIRDY WITH GRAVY AND HAM!" he attempted to sing, but it came out horribly out of tune.

The red head grabbed Edd from Ed's grasp and set him back down on the couch.

"Careful Monobrow! Edd's head is like a quilt! You keep doing that, you're gonna break it open!" the red head scolded.

"Oh no! I do not want to break Double D!" Ed cried, worried.

The red head turned to Eddy.

"Is something wrong with him?" he asked.

"Nope, that's just normal Ed for you," Eddy smiled. Then he realized something. "Why are you in his house?"

The red head set a hand on his neck.

"Well, Edd's parents… are in trouble with the law, so I'm… I offered to adopt him for a little while," the red head explained.

"Does that mean that you are a cabbage people too Mr. new Double D's daddy?" Ed asked.

The red head laughed.

"Sure, whatever you want dude."

"If you're Double D's dad now, does that mean you're going to take him away?" Eddy seemed to be thinking correctly for the first time in forever.

The red head hesitated. "I…"

He didn't have to answer. Double D's eyes opened and he looked around, surprised to see everyone.

"Double D, don't tell me you're going to go with this guy!" Eddy begged, furious.

Double D was confused. What was he talking about? Ed dramatically cried.

"Do not go Double D! We will miss you!" he exclaimed, hugging Double D as tight as he could.

Edd's eyes widened in surprise… well, surprise or pain. He gasped for air, showing Ed to release him.

"What are you talking about?" Double D asked Eddy.

"Don't play dumb!" Eddy cried, glancing over at the red. "You're going to leave us to go with him."

"Hey, I never said that!" the red head cried.

Edd was even more confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The red head sighed. "Your parents are being tracked down to be arrested for child abuse, assault and attempted murder."

Double D's eyes widened. "Oh my," he said.

The red head frowned. "Yeah… so I offered to adopt you, just until we can find something else."

Then Edd understood. "And if you do that, it would mean that I would have to leave my friends."

He didn't seem happy. Neither were the other two Ed boys. Eddy headed for the door.

"Go ahead Double D! See if we need ya!" he cried out, obviously upset.

"Yo, shortie! Wait, I never said I was stealing Sock Head," the red head reminded Eddy.

Eddy froze and turned around in surprise.

"But… you…"

The red head smiled.

"If it really means this much, I could just ask the officials if I can stay here," he suggested.

Edd grinned. "Thank you kind sir! What is your name, anyway?"

The red head tousled Double D's hair. The hat had slipped off.

"My name is Special Agent JonHoustan Carer," he introduced himself.

Edd continued grinning and shyly slipped his hat over his head again.

"Now go on out and have some fun. I'm going to go to the store to get some more food."

And with that, Ed, Edd N Eddy walked out of the house to start on some scheme.

**-The End-**

**Sorry the ending was bad, but I couldn't think of anything else. **


End file.
